youtubepoopbrfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:EpicoTM/Epico TM
Epico ™ (Epico TM). : Meu canal surgiu em 28 de janeiro de 2015, foi realmente Ativo no dia 20 de julho de 2015, comecei fazendo vídeos de gameplay(total 3 videos). : No dia 2 de agosto de 2015 fiz meu primeiro poop ( YTPBR - O Pony Funkeiro ) E assim conheci outros poopers. Como é o mininu, teius pooper,telandro,etcs... : Mas no dia 17 de ago, eu decidir virar oficialmente um pooper, e privei as gameplays : Inspirações pra mv *dinoderp Historia antes de pooper ' '''Bem... Ficava jogando minecraft o dia todo em um computador que não roda quase nenhum jogo. Mas chegou um tempo que eu virei o "mestre" do servido em que eu jogava,e fiquei sem o que fazer,porem,um dia eu entrei no youtube querendo achar algo bom para assistir. Eu achei 2 canal de gameplays ( ChratosGameplay e Rizzao ) e viciei neles,via todos os videos. Um dia que eu tinha acabo de ver um video do Chratos, e fiquei sem oque fazer. Então fui ver os videos que fizeram pro Chratos, é tinha um video com o nome de "YouTube Poop ChratosGameplay",Achei legal, Olhei para os recomendados e vi outros videos recomendados com "Youtube Poop" na frente, então resolvi ver.Passei o dia todo vendo, quando fui percebe ja estava de noite, e o Chratos ja tinha postado mais 2 videos novos que eu não assisti. Apos alguns dias,eu resolvi criar um YTPBR em homenagem ao Chratos também, na ideia de fazer um poop melhor do que o do Dinamo, criador do video "YouTube Poop ChratosGameplay" Assim eu fiz meu primeiro YTPBR Fiz 1 minuto de poop,Eu achei bem divertido fazer,alguns dias depois, uma menina que eu gostava muito me chamou para ir na casa dela grava uns videos, eu fui, a gente ficou no quarto gravando. Quando eu cheguei em casa, eu editei tudo igual a um vlog no camtasia é postei no facebook. O video ficou tão engraçado que ate alguns cara que nem conhecia gostou do video,Com isso eu parei de fazer o poop e comecei a grava Gameplays pro meu canal atual mesmo.Depois parei e comecei a fazer poops novamente. '''Curiosidades' *Eu não consigo ficar sem fazer pongs, fico pelo menos em 1, parece ser natural de mim. *Gosto muito de participar de eventos, então se tiver fazendo uma collab,fad ou uma live, pode me chama. *Faço piadas tão ruins que meus amigos tem vontade de me mata quando eu falo que vou fazer uma piada. *Moro no rio de janeiro é fico fazendo piada com isso. *Gosto de contar historias *Nunca zerei minecraft(mesmo tendo ficado 3 anos jogando isso) Eventos que participei PingsPongs/Tripong/Quadripong.... *E3 - Telandro - TeiusPooper ( 23 de ago de 2015 ) *E3 - Ouriço Relaxante - Yuki sugar - Duto ( 28 de ago de 2015 ) *E3 - Yuki sugar - Mr poop br - Pooper vesgo - DashRainbows™ - FlãtChai ( 15 de set de 2015 ) *E3 - Duto - Ranini ( Data do round 2, o 1 sumiu 31 de out de 2015 ) *E3 - Yuki sugar ( 7 de nov de 2015 ) *E3 - king LOLCAT - Capintão jack spooper - baka gamer - é o mininu ( 29 de nov de 2015 ) *E3 - Jeff the pooper ( 3 de dez de 2015 ) *E3 - Capivara(CapiBunda) - hellmans - laalpooper (14 de mar de 2016) Collab que participei Collab de 10 segundos ( Lusca 786 )' Fads que participei ' 'Fad - so engraçado ou nem (`-´) ep 30 'Fads que criei' Conquistas que desejo como pooper #'''PingPong com o tecraudio #Participa de algum poop encontro #zerar minecraft #PingPong com o tecraudio '''Conquistas realizadas #Ganha algum premio em eventos organizado por poopers''' ''' #Ser fonte de inspiração Category:Blog posts